maior_mundusfandomcom-20200213-history
KCFelix
Log9: Earth 2 year XX25 Hi. If you’re reading this, I want you to know there’s still hope. My mother, she’s not well. I think it has to do with the Magstone. Everyone that comes into direct contact with it over a period of time, they change. I don’t have hard evidence but I guess I’ve witnessed it since I was 3, when we first landed on this planet. I believe the people of Earth 1 are more susceptible to the behavioral change. ' ' Case study 1: Subject_01_KCFelix Species: Human Origin: Earth 1 Age: 49 I know you must think this is cognitive dissonance. “My mother is an axe murderer, but I love my mother. Therefore my mother is not an axe murderer.” Trust me I’ve consulted many colleagues about this. There was always one common variable. She was such a kind soul in the past, wouldn’t hurt a fly, but the last 20 years, what she did to the people: their people, our people! That wasn’t her. That wasn’t my mother. I admit, she was always a bit racist, but she wouldn’t be capable of genocide if she was in her right mind. Please believe me. These rocks, they bring out the worst trait in people. ' ' Case study 2: ''' '''Subject_02_DLSandoval Species: Elf ''' '''Origin: Earth 1 Age: 24 Sandoval is the son of my mom's closest friend. I suppose he’s my close friend too, but not as of late. We grew up together and he always revered me as an older sister. He’s the sweetest boy you’ll meet, the boy you would want your daughter to bring home. If only he could trust women more easily. He joined the task force at 20, the legal age for men and women as written in our constitution. Every new recruit receive one Magstone every two weeks. It powers everything from our vehicles to our weapons. Now i know the stereotype for Soldiers is that they are jerks to put it lightly, but not Derek. He is or was an angel, but four months into training and the next time we meet, he calls me a Tramp and to fetch him a beer. I punched him. He apologized afterwards and blamed it on lack of sleep. However four more months after that, he retracts at the very sight of me, his face contorted with hatred and disgust. It wasn’t just me - he wouldn’t even acknowledge my mother, his Captain, and this was true for any other woman that approached him for the next three years. ' ' Case study 3: Subject_03_ADaylon Species: Half Lashunta Origin: Earth 2 Age: 15 diseased My sister, born one year after the merge. She was a beautiful half lashunta, who surprisingly inherited mostly human trait if not all. You wouldn’t know until you feel the two bumps on her head from where her antennas would be. Her eyes carried the most curiosity and mischief. And she just had the most infectious laugh. And she, was my best friend. It started when she volunteered at Vexlor’s lab, doing research on Magstones. I started noticing behavioral changes by the end of the first year. It started out as small quarrels at first: borrowing her books, chore duties, average sister things. By the second year of her research though, we couldn’t talk without it being an argument. She looked at me with such detest. The worst of it was when she cut off her antennas. There was so much blood and I tried to stop her but then she screamed at me “WHY CAN’T I BE MORE LIKE YOU AND MOM.” She passed out shortly after that. After one week of rest, she insisted on returning to the lab. I dropped her off, she walked into the building and as I drove away, I saw a great white light in my rear view mirror as an explosion erupted from the lab. ' ' Case study 4: Subject_04_KVexlor Species: Human Origin: Earth 1 Age: 36 I hated this man. Subject Kan Vexlor, lead scientist to the Magstone study. For five years he studied the upper and lower limits to the magstones stored energy. He started his studies at age 26. He was quite the prodigy and despite his age, his older colleagues acknowledge the brilliance that is his mind. Many kids looked up to him due to his young relatable age, and opened his lab to anyone who had the slightest inkling to learn. Thus, he took on 10 lab assistance as young as age 13. His changes actually happened pretty early on in the study, within the first half of the year. He was always a little eccentric, though, so we laughed it off and blamed it on stress. He talked about storing the collective energy of Magstone into one singular source be it a ring, a pendant or anything. To what means does this benefit, I'm not certain. As colleagues laughed off his idea, he grew more and more bitter. He eventually stopped talking to adults all together and instead surrounded himself with his young disciples, my sister being one of them. They listened and never talked back. This blind trust ultimately leads to the explosion of XX20 and the death 10 brilliant young adults. ' ' Case study 5: Subject_05_YCaduue Species: Vesk Origin: Earth 2 Age: 63 diseased My nanny after the merge. Ar’go Daylon insisted. She wore the prettiest magenta and violet pendant around her neck. She said it was a family heirloom passed down for generations. But when I think back on it, that pendant was definitely a Magstone. She said she received it when she became of age at 12. And she never took it off since. Yra had no children, so no one to pass it on to. Unluckily for her, she lost it the day my sister was born. She didn’t look too devastated and told me ‘what is meant to be is meant to be.’ But as you can see, the stone did not affect a native of the Earth 2. I can cite more examples, but I’ll be naming the whole village or...what’s left of them. They were peace loving. If Magstone alter people’s personalities as I suspect then their biggest flaw would have been that they care too much. But it didn’t affect them. I know it didn’t.